Like Crazy
by pingki954
Summary: Sasuke yang terpaksa ikut reuni harus tercengang melihat perubahan dratis pada temannya.Ternyata sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Pria itu sukses bertranformasi menjadi pria yang rupawan


**Like Crazy pingki954**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISIMOTO**

.

.

.

Naruto uzumaki!

_Well_ apa yang kau pikirkan bila mendengar nama ini? Laki-laki?

_Oh_ _course_, mana ada perempuan dalam klan Uzumaki dari tubuh wanita berambut merah. Dia tidak pernah melahirkan anak perempuan. Menangislah kalau ingin melihatnya.

Pembuat onar? Bodoh?... pria yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dari bawah dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Kecuali olahraga.

Pendek? Hm ia memang pendek sama dengan otaknya.

Ceroboh? Lelaki yang tidak akan pernah disukai wanita.

Oke. Cukup…cukup…

Itu terlalu berlebihan bung. Ya…walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri masa remajanya memang seperti itu…he…he…

Tapi mungkin kalian harus menutup mulut sekarang.

Pembuat onar? Bodoh? _Oh ... come on ..._ dengan jabatannya sebagai kepala kepolisian bagian kriminal di Konoha? Tidak ada yang berani bilang kalau ia pembuat onar. Mana ada orang bodoh dengan pekerjaan sehebat itu.

Pendek? Dan tidak pernah di sukai wanita…ha…ha dengan seluruh mata wanita-wanita yang memandangnya hari ini dengan perasaan lapar?

Konyol… coba lihat ia yang di pojok itu. Pria itu memakai kaos sedikit ketat memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya dan ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari si Neji pria yang sering di sebut tiang listrik. Pendek dari mana?

Bahkan Sasuke Uchiha pria paling popular pun juga tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk memandang pria itu.

Ternyata sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Pria itu sukses bertranformasi menjadi pria yang rupawan.

…

Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahinya heran setiap kali memandang Naruto yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Bahkan Sakura primadona yang sering menolak Naruto dulu, sekarang menempel dengan berani pada pria itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri kenapa mengikuti acara ini. Namun Kiba bilang ini sudah reuni ke- 4, tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia hadir. Banyak wanita yang menantikan kehadirannya. Ya tentu saja…ia pria keren dengan banyak pesona. Ia sudah tahu wanita-wanita itu pasti senang dengan kehadirannya.

Namun siapa sangka. Ia bukanlah pria satu-satunya yang jadi pusat perhatian di sini. Muncul sejak sejam yang lalu lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil alih mata wanita-wanita sinting di sini. Ia diantar oleh beberapa temannya dari kepolisian. Entah teman entah anak buahnya Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk bertanya. Dari bisik-bisik yang ia dengar. Lelaki dengan tubuh kekar itu baru menyelesaikan misi. Entah misi yang seperti apa? Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

Si rambut pirang yang dulu selalu berisik, siapa sangka ia muncul dengan tubuh yang wah. Rambut yang biasanya berantakan, hari ini disisir kebelakang. Sangat berkarisma dan elegan.

Mukanya juga aneh, dulu ia akan selalu memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya. Tapi sekarang ia menjadi mahkluk yang berbeda. Cengiran itu menjadikan ia sedikit liar. Sasuke mengusap mukanya. Pikiran apa itu?

"Kau memperhatikannya?" Sasuke melirik Kiba sahabatnya sekaligus bawahannya di kantor.

"_Dam it!"_ Kiba terkekeh…

Ia ingat pria ini kemarin menelpon dan menyuruhnya ikut reuni karena Sasuke tidak pernah datang selama empat kali dan ia pun tidak berminat untuk hadir kali ini, tapi ia begitu mudah mengiyakan ketika pria bertato itu bilang ada Naruto.

Apa ia harus tertawa keras…ada apa dengan Naruto?!

Bodoh! Tapi dengan kebodohannya yang tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah Uchiha ia mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Sekarang ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri melihat lelaki itu yang dikelilingi oleh para wanita. Sialan entah karena apa ia marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kiba yang berdiri dekatnya terus berceloteh yang ia sama sekali tidak pahami, Sasuke melirik teman sebangku yang paling pemalas tapi pintar. Shikamaru Nara…entah kenapa pria pemalas itu hadir juga di reuni yang membosankan ini. Ia hanya menguap malas ketika Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

"Naruto" Kiba melihat lagi ke arah kerumunan para gadis di pojokan yang sepertinya tertawa gembira mengelilingi tubuh pria pirang itu. "Benar-benar tidak disangka perubahannya." Kiba terkekeh pelan

"Ku dengar pelatihan kemiliteran sangat keras dan kejam…karena itu mungkin Naruto berubah berotot begitu." Shikamaru kembali menguap malas…

"Apa iya?... Hei Sasuke kau kan dekat dengan si pirang? tanyakan padanya bagaimana ia bisa berubah begitu. Aku juga ingin punya tubuh seperti itu."

"Apa peduliku." Sasuke menyeruput jus yang tadi ia ambil. Acara reuni sendiri mereka rayakan di café dekat dengan sekolah mereka.

"Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau kesal karena Naruto merebut popularitasmu." Kiba menyipitkan matanya meneliti adakah ekpresi lain di muka sahabatnya itu.

"_Fuck you_." Sasuke berdesis.

"Ha…ha…itu sangat terlihat Sasuke." Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Sasuke masih memperlihatkan muka sombongnya, tentu ia tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

"Atau kau malah jatuh cinta padanya…ha…ha…" Kiba tidak bisa membendung tawa ketika pikiran konyol mampir di kepalanya.

_Apa kau bercanda?_ Jatuh cinta katanya. Apa ia gila…

Sasuke kembali mengernyit ketika pria pirang itu dengan susah payah keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis dan datang ke tempatnya. Kiba langsung menyapa. Namun pria pirang itu lebih memilih mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Apa kabarmu teme?"

_Danm you!_ Pria itu memang sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun. Hanya wajahnya yang rupawan hatinya masih kayak tupai.

"Kau masih baka seperti biasa. Dobe?"

"Ha…Ha.." ia tertawa menyebalkan. Bahkan giginya yang hampir sebagian terlihat juga menyebalkan. Wajahnya yang tampan ketika matanya menyipit juga menyebalkan. Naruto Uzumaki pria menyebalkan.

"Ya ampun… masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Ya?" ia tertawa lagi dan merangkul bahu Sasuke. Dan lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung mendorong Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal.

Apa ia menjadi gila sekarang?! Tapi pria itu bukannya terkejut malah cengengesan ke arahnya…dasar masih idiot seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto mempersempit jarak, Sasuke mundur, ketika tubuhnya terhalang dengan meja ia mengirim tatapan membunuh pada Naruto yang di sambut pria itu dengan seringai…sejak kapan Naruto pintar berekspresi seperti itu?

Hembusan nafas pria itu dengan jelas terasa di kupingnya ketika ia berbisik dengan seksinya.

"Aku tinggal di Senju hotel lantai 2 nomor kamar 25." Sekilas namun mampu menghantarkan aliran listrik di seluruh tubuhnya ketika dengan sengaja hidung Naruto mengesek pipinya. Kemudian dengan lambaian tangan ia pergi, membuat wanita-wanita memandang kepergiannya dengan rasa kecewa.

Kiba memandang heran pada Sasuke yang menutup mukanya. Shikamaru kembali menguap malas.

…

Sasuke mengutuk isi kepalanya ketika ia memilih berdiri di hadapan kamar 25 lantai dua Senju hotel—gila! Ia benar-benar gila sekarang.

Sang Uchiha agak ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. namun ia juga penasaran…penasaran entah karena apa? Entah ingin melihat cengiran bodoh pria itu lagi. Atau tubuhnya yang kekar dan berotot.

Sialan…! Sial…! Apa hebatnya, melihat pria berotot.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan pria dengan kulit hitam itu bersandar di pintu kamar memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala kemudian ia terkekeh.

Pria itu benar-benar hot dengan penampilannya sekarang. Dada bidangnya terbuka dengan titik air yang menutupi, Sasuke rasa Naruto baru selesai mandi handuk sepinggangnya sudah cukup membuat bukti.

Entah apa yang terjadi kalau ia nekat menarik handuk itu. sial…pikiran sial…!

SRAAAKH….

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksa masuk lelaki putih itu ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Naruto kembali terkekeh, dengan pelan ia mendorong tubuh pria itu hingga menempel di pintu, kemudian mengunci pintu dengan suara 'klik' Sasuke melirik. Perasaannya sedikit takut melihat cengiran bodoh pria ini.

"Hei…teme, sudah sepuluh tahun…dan kau masih tetap tampan dan keren seperti dahulu." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh, _tentu saja…bodoh._

"Kau juga… seksi." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, ia ingin keluar dari kungkungan tubuh Naruto, namun si Uzumaki tidak membiarkannya ia mendorong pahanya masuk diantara kaki Sasuke, mengesek kejantanan pria itu.

"Kau gila…ya?" pria pirang itu kembali terkekeh dengan keras, seakan-akan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke adalah lelucon baginya.

"Bukankah kau kesini karena ingin melihat kegilaanku?!" Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala si idiot ini? Dan entah apa yang sekarang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya ketika tubuhnya terasa ringan karena terangkat dengan mudah oleh si pirang itu.

Secara reflek ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto dan mata mereka berpapasan dan ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar ketika menyambut bibir lelaki itu.

Ini benar-benar gila… ia menikmatinya. Menikmati ketika lelaki itu menyedot lidahnya dan mengirim banyak air liur ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan rakus ia meneguknya.

Ia gila ketika tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada lebar orang yang ia ingat selalu bertingkah idiot itu. Tubuh kokoh itu membuat ia terpana.

Dan ia memang gila saat sang Uzumaki melemparnya keranjang dan membiarkan si dobe itu melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Dan kewarasannya menghilang melihat pria dengan cengiran bodoh itu melemparkan satu-satunya kain yang melekat di pinggangnya. Entah kegilaan macam apa yang menimpa otaknya ketika liurnya menetes hanya dengan melihat benda pribadi lelaki kuning itu yang berdiri tegak menantangnya.

Naruto menaiki tempat tidur dan mendekati Sasuke…dadanya berdetak bukan karena takut. Mana mungkin Sasuke takut. Ia tidak pernah ketakutan pada siapapun.

Ketika dadanya di tekan Sasuke tahu ia menginginkan pria itu lebih dari apapun. Naruto kemudian mengecup perutnya pelan terus naik ke atas sedangkan matanya tidak lepas memandang wajah Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sarat akan hasrat.

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertaut, lidah mereka menari dan air liur keluar dari sisi mulut mereka. Namun pada akhirnya mulut itu terpisah menciptakan benang saliva yang panjang. Naruto tersenyum lebar berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak berubah.

Naruto berdiri dengan kedua lututnya sehingga kejantanannya tepat berada di mulut sang Uchiha. Pria berambut hitam itu memandang lekat-lekat pada benda yang berada di depan matanya.

"Buka mulutmu"

"Hah?" Sasuke bukannya tidak mengerti namun sejujurnya ini pengalaman pertamanya bersama pria. Dan ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Namun Naruto bukanlah orang yang sabar. Ia dengan paksa membuka mulut pria itu mengunakan kedua tangannya dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke mulut pria berambut hitam.

Sasuke terkejut sebelum sempat ia melawan, si pirang itu sudah duluan keluar masuk di mulutnya dengan cepat. Menghajar tonsilnya menyumbat jalur pernafasannya membuat air mata mengenang di pelupuk mata kelam itu.

Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Naruto, menancap kuku di situ. Naruto meringis namun kecepatan mengerakkan pinggul tidak ia hentikan. Ia merasakan nikmat ketika penisnya mengesek sesuatu didalam mulut pria itu.

"Ah…sial ini nikmat sekali Sasuke…mulutmu…ah…nikmat." Sasuke berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya namun sulit ketika penis itu menghantam kuat tenggorokannya.

"Hok…Ghoek…" ia terbatuk keras. Air liurnya keluar semakin banyak sedangkan air mata terus bercucuran. Karena tidak kuat lagi ia menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk membalikkan keadaan. Naruto terbanting keras pria raven itu segera menindihnya.

"Kau suka kekerasan…hn?" tampang sadis ia tampilkan Naruto tertawa keras namun tawa itu lenyap ketika Sasuke menarik surai pirangnya dan memasak kejantanannya masuk ke mulut Naruto. Lalu mengenjot mulut Naruto sama cepatnya membuat pria pirang itu tersendat.

Sasuke tidak memberi ampun, ia ingin Naruto merasakan apa yang ia rasakan tadi.

"Akhhhh…" Sasuke berteriak keras saat Naruto sengaja mengigit kejantanannya.

**PLAKKK…** dengan kasar Sasuke menampar muka pria itu membuat cap jari di muka Naruto. Si pirang kembali tertawa sambil mengelus mukanya. Sasuke memandang pria itu dengan tatapan _kau idiot ya?_

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto kembali menindih Sasuke kemudian melumat kasar bibir itu dan menarik bibir bawahnya sedangkan tangannya menekan dahi pria raven itu sehingga Sasuke harus merintih ketika bibir bawahnya di tarik oleh gigi Naruto ke atas.

Ciuman itu kemudian turun lewat leher sampai mencapai puting. Gigi Naruto mengatup lalu dengan gemas ia mengigit puncak dada itu dan menariknya keatas.

"Ahhhhh…" Sasuke menjerit keras…sial Naruto membuatnya berteriak seperti perempuan, rasa sakit menjalari sekitar dadanya ia juga sulit memungkiri ada rasa nikmat di saat yang sama.

tangannya yang bebas mencari sesuatu di tubuh Naruto. Ketika ia menemukan kejantanan pria itu dengan tergesa ia meremas kuat benda itu. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" Sasuke menyeringai saat putingnya sudah bebas dari mulut sang Uzumaki, Ia mengelus daerah itu lalu menjadi kesal ketika menyadari ada setetes darah disana.

"Hei Teme sialan!... apa kau ingin menghacurkan masa depanku?" Naruto menatap jengkel rasanya penis nya hampir pecah.

"Kau Yang sialan!" Sasuke balas menatap pria itu sadis. Naruto menghela nafas ia menenangkan diri sendiri ia terlalu terbawa suasana tanpa menyadari lawan mainnya adalah si brengsek Sasuke. Ia memang terbiasa bermain keras namun Sasuke sepertinya juga pemain yang sama kerasnya.

"Hei Sasu…bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan." Sasuke memandang datar pada si pirang. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin seperti itu. Lagian ia masih pemula untuk urusan bercinta dengan lelaki. Kalau dengan wanita tentu ia sudah jago. Dan ia adalah penganut paham sadistis.

Naruto tersenyum ia tahu diamnya Sasuke berarti setuju. Ia kembali mendekat dan mulut mereka kembali bertaut. Ciuman mesra tidak tergesa-gesa seperti sebelumya, mereka mencoba menikmati ciuman masing-masing.

Satu menit setelah itu Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa di pegang kata-katanya.

"Ini yang kau…ah…namakan tanpa ke…kerasan! Dobe!ha.." Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Naruto mengocok kejantanannya dengan kasar tak beraturan hingga terkesan brutal…nafasnya berpacu dengan cepat rasa sakit dan nikmat terus ia rasakan di selangkagannya. Kedua tangannya di belenggu oleh tangan kiri Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Pahanya di tekan kuat oleh lutut pria itu, sedangkan tangan kanan si pirang terus menyiksa penisnya.

"_Sorry_ teme sayang…aku memang tidak biasa bermain slow."

"B-brengsek….akhhhh!" dan semen keluar deras dari lubang urinnya. Naruto kembali terkekeh. Sasuke merangkak menjauh rasanya kram sekaligus ngilu di area pribadinya.

Naruto menahan pinggang sang Uchiha lalu menampar pantat itu hingga memerah.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" Sasuke berdecak ia sebel dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Memasuki lubangmu." Naruto berujar santai bibirnya masih menampilkan senyum. Sasuke menatap horror.

"Tidak…! kau saja dobe." Ia menampar kepala pria itu yang terus menampilkan senyuman yang Sasuke sadari sekarang bukanlah senyum biasa…itu adalah senyum mesum yang sedari tadi pria pirang itu perlihatkan. Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya karena terlalu terpesona pada Naruto sampai tidak menyadari hal seperti itu.

"Kau dulu. Nanti kita gantian." Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Namun ia memang tidak bisa berpikir lama-lama ketika Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan menusuk langsung anusnya menggunakan kedua jari sekaligus.

Ia berteriak, lubangnya perih dan panas, hampir saja ia ingin membanting Naruto kalau tidak karena jari Naruto menghantam sesuatu yang bikin ia melayang…tanpa sedar ia mendesah nikmat.

"Nhg…ah…Naru…to…ah." Naruto kembali menyeringai mendengar desahan manis keluar dari mulut si Uchiha. Jarinya masih aktif keluar masuk dalam lubang itu.

"Keenakan?" Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu, ia focus pada rasa nikmat di lubang anusnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika Naruto mengantikan jarinya dengan kejantanannya sendiri.

"Grrrr…sakit." Kecuali rasa perih ketika Naruto memaksa penis ke lubangnya.

"Sakit…idiot!" ia kembali berteriak karena Naruto memaju-mundurkan punggungnya tanpa menunggu Sasuke untuk beradaptasi. Rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya membuat air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya mulutnya terbuka mencari udara.

Tetes darah perlahan keluar dari anusnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak ambil pusing ia malah mengoles darah itu menjadi pelumas memudahkan ia masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahhhkh…ahhh…" Sasuke berusaha menendang dengan kakinya, namun Naruto lebih sigap ia mencengkeram kedua kaki Sasuke dan memutar tubuh pria itu sehingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur, membuat kejantanannya ikut memutar didalam sana.

"Shit…" Naruto berdesis pada rasa nikmat dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu pandang pria dengan garis kucing di wajahnya terdiam melihat wajah lelaki dibawahnya, air mata dan air liur yang terus menetes serta mata yang sayu itu. membuat Naruto kehilangan akal untuk sesaat…Sasuke terlalu erotis.

Ia menaikkan kaki Sasuke keatas dan menyatukan keduanya, pinggul Sasuke naik sedikit dan kejantanan Naruto masuk lebih dalam hingga tertahan pada pangkalnya. Sasuke merasa penuh ia ingin kembali berontak, Naruto menutup mata lalu kembali menyentakkan diri dengan keras pada pinggul lelaki berkulit putih itu. menimbulkan suara yang cukup besar.

Suara ranjang dan desahan Sasuke meramaikan suasana dalam kamar…Sasuke sudah bisa mengikuti tempo gerakan pinggul Naruto, ia juga bisa merasakan nikmatnya di sodok. Ada rasa yang menakjubkan ketika lubang anusnya di perlakukan seperti itu apalagi saat kejantanan Naruto menyentuh kenikmatan didalam sana membuat ia melayang-layang.

Cengkeraman kuat di lubang Sasuke pada penisnya membuat Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah batasnya. Ia mempercepat sodokannya tanpa beraturan membuat tubuh Sasuke bergoncang keras.

"Naru…ayo…ah…ah…" Sasuke mencengkeram kejantanannya sendiri…ia akan segera keluar.

"Tukar." Namun ia tidak ingin keluar begini saja, Sasuke juga ingin memasuki lubang Naruto. Namun lelaki dengan surai pirang masih belum berhenti menghantam lubang itu tanpa peduli pada permintaan Sasuke.

Paha Sasuke bergetar dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. "Ahkkk…Naruto…aku~" ia berteriak keras kemudian menyemprotkan cairan mengotori tubuhnya dan wajah naruto.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang pahanya ikut bergetar ia juga tidak bisa menahan lebih lama dengan sekali sentakan ia memuntahkan spermanya ke lubang anus nikmat Sasuke.

Naruto mengatur nafas sebelum ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membiarkan cairan keluar menetes dari lubang itu.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal, walaupun nafasnya masih naik-turun.

"Bukankah kau janji, kita gantian!" Naruto terkekeh

"Aku lupa, habis kau nikmat sekali. Sasuke." Sang raven berdecak ia bangun berusaha untuk duduk lalu menendang tubuh Naruto yang sudah berbaring.

"Kalau begitu buka pahamu, sekarang aku akan memuaskanmu." Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengosok paha Naruto, si pirang tersenyum lalu mengalungkan kakinya di leher pria itu.

"Jangan malam ini ya…aku ada tugas besok."

"Tidak bisa. Kau pikir aku tidak ada pekerjaan besok. Aku ada meeting. Tahu!" Sasuke memisahkan kaki Naruto yang ada di lehernya dang membuka paha itu lebar-lebar membuat ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan pemandangan di depan. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat kembali mengalungkan kakinya di leher Sasuke dan menariknya ke bawah.

"Kau kan kerja di kantor. Aku besok harus mengejar penjahat. Mana mungkin mengejar buronan dengan kaki mengangkang."

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto berdecak, lalu membanting Sasuke dengan kedua kakinya menindih lelaki kulit putih itu. yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdecak sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak." Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dan setelah itu ia tahu besok tidak akan berjalan dengan benar.

…

Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih setiap kali ia mengerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ada perasaan gilu di area pribadinya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa bermalas-malasan hari ini. Rapat hari ini sangat penting baginya. Karena ayah ikut hadir dalam pertemuan ini.

Salahkan saja kegilaannya bertemu Naruto padahal ia tahu hari ini adalah hari penting untuknya.

"Hei Sasuke! Kenapa jalanmu begitu?" lelaki itu melirik dengan ekor matanya saat ia berpapasan dengan Kiba yang memandang penasaran pada pinggangnya.

"Jatuh." Jawaban simplel yang sepertinya tidak membuat Kiba puas. "Di kamar mandi." Dan ia sukses mempermalukan diri sendiri. Kiba tergelak dengan konyol.

Ketika sampai di dalam ruangannya ia cepat-cepat masuk ke toilet pribadi. ia memang tidak sempat mandi karna bagun ke siangan hanya mencuci mukanya saja. Sebal ketika melirik ke pahanya sendiri.

_Teme pacaran yuk?Aku cinta kamu. _apa si dobe itu tidak bisa menulis surat dengan benar kenapa mencoret tubuh mulusnya dengan tinta permanen begini. Dan apa-apaan itu tulisan dasar si pembuat onar itu masih dobe seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa mukanya memerah juga, tanpa di Tanya ia juga mau kok, saat melangkah keluar ia kembali meringis dengan rasa panas di lubang anusnya.

"Dobe sialan! Lihat saja saat aku memasukimu akan ku buat kau terkapar sampai tidak bisa berjalan! Penis brengsek membusuk saja kau!"

Di sebuah daerah berbeda tempat.

"Uuuhhhh" seorang pria pirang meringis, tangannya mencengkeram kedua pahanya.

"Kenapa lagi kau, Naruto?" pria pirang itu memandang anak buahnya yang balik memandang malas ke arahnya.

" Sepertinya ada orang yang mengutuk adik kecilku. Shika." Ia terkekeh sambil menujukkan daerah pribadinya tanpa rasa malu, Shikamaru mendesah.

"Berhenti bersikap mesum. Saat kita ada tugas. Naruto hentai." Naruto tergelak lalu merangkul bahu pria itu.

"Hey…begini- begini aku ketuamu Shika. Hormati aku sedikit."

"Ck…kenapa orang sepertimu yang jadi bos ku."

"Ha…Ha…Ha…"

**END**

Cerita tidak jelas yang muncul beberapa hari ini dalam kepala ku. Koreksi aku bila ada typo.


End file.
